1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods and procedures for simulating well control methods and procedures where “riserless” drilling systems are used.
2. Background Art
Exploration companies are continually searching for methods to make deep water drilling commercially viable and more efficient. Conventional drilling techniques are not feasible in water depths of over several thousand feet. Deep water drilling produces unique challenges for drilling aspects such as well pressure control and wellbore stability. Some of the challenges are described in detail below.